zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel
Introduction The Rebel '''is the GLA's generic basic infantry. Overview These fierce warriors of the GLA fight for a cause they believe is greater than them and worth fighting for and they surely will fight till death. There are different variants for the Rebel, depending on the general they serve: * Classic variant for Huchum and "Deathstrike", equipped with an AKS-74U carbine. * a Rebel armed with a chem-sprayer gun for Dr Thrax. * a Rebel armed with fragmentation grenades for General Juhziz. Prince Kassad is the only GLA general who doesn't train rebels, instead he trains shotgun-wielding Warriors, which can kill most infantry in just one hit if AP Bullets upgrade is purchased and have Camouflage upgrade by default. Upgrades '''Camouflage: * Rebels become stealthed when not attacking. Available at Black Market at rank 1. Demolitions: * Packs the Demo Rebel with demolition explosives which allows them to perform suicide attacks and explode upon death. Available to General Juhziz as an individual upgrade upon reaching rank 3. AP Bullets: * Increases the Rebel's damage output by 25%. Unavailable to Dr. Thrax. Available at rank 3 at the Palace. Assessment Pros: * Very cheap (200$). * Trained quickly. * Very effective as a distraction. * Dangerous in high numbers. Cons: * Weakest infantry unit of all. * Defenseless against anti-infantry vehicles and aircraft. * Near-useless in low numbers. * Specialized Rebel variants are more expensive (around 350$). Quotes (In English) The Rebel reuses his Zero Hour voice lines. When Created * Ready for war! When Selected * Let's fight! * We will not be oppressed! * Our courage will be seen by all! * No cost is too great! * The higher order shall reign! * Our way is true! * Prepare to fight! When Ordered to Move * Yes, I go! * We will not be hindered! * One path to freedom! * The way is clear! * Take us to glory! * Nothing will stop us! When Ordered to Garrison a Building * We must occupy that structure! * Let us enter this building! * It is a safe place to hide! * That stronghold will protect us! * We will be protected in there! When Ordered to Capture a Building * We will claim it for ourselves! * Their tools may serve us well! * Clear them out! * Take it by force! * We must acquire new lands! * We must take what is ours! When a Building is Captured * The building belongs to us, now! * We have captured the building! * The enemy has provided us their homes! * We have sown our seeds in the enemy's lands! * An enemy building has been captured! When AP Bullet Upgrade is Purchased * We are upgrading to armor piercing bullets! When Camouflage Upgrade is Purchased * We now have camouflage upgrade! When a Structure has been Captured by the Enemy * We have lost one of our buildings! * Our building has been captured! When the Enemy is Attacking Base * General, our land is being attacked! * Our base is under attack! * Our homes are in peril! When Ordered to Attack * They will be killed! * Hurriya! * Our day has come! * Freedom fighters, attack! * Attacking! * None shall stand in our path! * We will cleanse them from our land! When Wounded * I will die for the cause! * No pain will stop me! * You cannot kill my spirit! * I still live! * It does not even hurt! * Coward! Trivia * One of the unit's attack voice lines, "Hurriya!", means "Freedom" in Arabic. Gallery Rebel Biker.png|Biker Rebel Former Rebel Skin.jpg|Former Rebel Skin Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Infantry Category:Basic Infantry Category:Anti-infantry Infantry